


Say it Slowly

by kingofanything



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Compliant, Feathers & Featherplay, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, its so old w o w, this is my first smut fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofanything/pseuds/kingofanything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sanji discovers that saying 'I love you' is harder than he ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it Slowly

"Fuck."

"Yes, we'll be getting to that shortly. Just wait another minute or two. You're so needy tonight cook."

"That is not what I fucking meant you shitty bastard!"

"Oh?"

"Let me go before this goes too far Zoro. I'm not going to play along with your sick fetishes"

Zoro's single eye twitched in annoyance. He turned from some of his last minute preparations to catch another glance at his shitty cook who lay temptingly on the infirmary bed sheets. Looking at Sanji spread tied to the bed not only made him feel quite turned on but somewhat proud as well, in a sick and twisted sort of way of course.

It was quite a lot of work to put something like this together. Finding some strong, borderline illegal, sleeping pills to spoon into the blond's dessert was a hard enough task. And figuring out where to find rope that was thick enough to hold those ridiculously strong legs was a challenge in and of itself. At least he already had a substitute blindfold that he could use…

"I don't exactly know why you're complaining so much. It's not like I'm not going to cater to your fetishes either shit cook." Zoro watched in amusement as Sanji's cheeks turned the most delightful shade of pink.

"I don't have any fetishes Marimo," Sanji muttered indignantly, turning his head in the general direction of Zoro's voice.

"We'll see about that," he murmured, quiet enough so as the other man wouldn't hear him.

Grabbing a sweet smelling bottle of lube and a single feather tied to a thin piece of string, a sex toy of Zoro's own design, he pushed off the wall he'd been leaning on and walked a few steps until he was at his accidental lover's side. Zoro watched as Sanji visibly tensed as the sound of his footsteps drew closer. The swordsman kneeled, careful not to intake a single breath and alert the tense blond of his current whereabouts. Zoro moved closer until his mouth was level with Sanij's ear. "What're you so tense for cook?" he murmured, nosing into the other man's soft strands of blond hair, being sure to lick the shell of Sanji's ear for good measure.

Sanji just about jumped out of skin at the sound of Zoro's voice. When the hell had he even gotten there? This kind of shit couldn't possibly be considered fair! "Okay Marimo, you've had your fun. Now let me go. I don't care how fun this shit is for you but it certainly isn't that fun for me." Sanji said, trying his best not to whine and ignore the strange tingling sensation that had started at the tips of his toes. This of course was rather hard to do considering that Zoro was still nosing at that spot behind ear.

"No."

"The fuck? What do you mean no?" Sanji snapped, his twitching eyebrow hidden behind Zoro's favorite bandana.

The swordsman grinned in amusement as the cook's nose crinkled up in a way that could only be described as adorable before bringing his attention back to the task at hand.

Zoro, as quietly as possible, backed away from Sanji's saliva soaked ear. He watched Sanji carefully, trying not to snicker as the other man shifted on the bed in obvious nervousness.

"Zoro?" Sanji called, listening for any sign that the swordsman was there. "Come on Zoro this isn't funny anymore," he tried calling to the other man again, shifting uncomfortably on the bed. He was beginning to become painfully aware of his nakedness and a familiar tingling sensation overtook his legs and groin, causing his thighs to shake against his will. The cook tried pushing his legs together and huffed in annoyance when he found that the ropes had absolutely no give. He really couldn't hide much of anything with his legs spread like this.

Sanji really didn't like how tense and over sensitized he was becoming. The fucking swordsman hadn't even done anything yet and he was already a shaky mess after just a few moments of solitude. And it's not like he  _wanted the_  shitty Marimo to do anything of course. He just really didn't like not knowing what the other man was doing. It obviously made him uneasy if the constant shaking of his legs wasn't enough of a giveaway.

After a few more moments of silence the swordsman, who was just inches from the blond's side finally acted. He moved quickly, brushing the tip of the feather he still held in a straight line across Sanji's abdomen. The simple action brought forth an unprecedented reaction that had Zoro hard within moments.

Sanji yelped loudly at the sudden touch and thrusted his hips upward only to meet a swift rush of air caused by his own movements. The tingling sensation that had only just started to subside returned in full force, overtaking his entire body from top to bottom. The thin line where the feather had touched him began to burn with pleasure and Sanji had to dig his heals into the mattress to keep himself from thrusting upwards second time. He was shaking everywhere, tugging against his binds and trying to get some sort of friction against his raging hard on. Fuck, he must have looked like a complete mess!

"Holy shit," Zoro breathed, watching as Sanji seemed to buzz in a tense sort of pleasure. "I knew you were into this kind of stuff! Holy fucking shit!"

"N-no I'm not," Sanji whimpered, wincing at how high his voice had become. He swallowed, trying to regain at least some of his normal composure but before he could say another word Zoro acted again, this time brushing the feather against the underside of his knee.

Sanji immediately bit his lip to repress the needy sound that wanted to escape from deep inside his chest. "Fuck!" he moaned throwing his head back against the sheets. This was not fucking fair!

Zoro grinned evilly, knowing that he had won over the cook's desire. Brushing the feather along the inside of the blond's thigh, Zoro opened his mouth to speak. "So what was that about you not having any kinks?" He hummed, taking great delight in how Sanji shuddered almost violently each time he brushed the feather anywhere near his cock.

Sanji simply let out a low moan and subconsciously began thrusting above him, trying to get some sort of contact from the teasing feather. The blond nearly squeaked as the feather suddenly brushed up the side of his stomach and swirled over the tops of his pert nipples. "F-Fuck off!" he stammered out, immediately regretting it as the feather suddenly stopped its persistent teasing.

"Alright," Zoro murmured. "If that's what you really want."

Sanji could practically feel the smirk in the swordsman's teasing tone. That teasing fucker! He was totally messing with him. He was fucking messing with him! "Zoro, I swear to god. I am going to fucking kill you. Do you hear me? I am going to kick your goddamn ass of this goddamn ship into the goddamn ocean if you don't get over here and fucking touch me like a man! I don't want to be teased by your stupid feather. I want your hands on my chest and your mouth around my dick! And I know that you are right over there and grinning like a giggling school girl. Great! Fucking great! I'm glad you're having so much fun! But believe it or not I have needs too and Fuck,  _Zoro_! Fuck!  _Deeper_."

"I love it when you talk dirty," Zoro murmured, shoving a single lubed finger into the unsuspecting blond's ass. He quickly crooked his finger back, rubbing ruthlessly against the other man's prostate

Sanji shuddered and moaned, nearly impaling himself on Zoro's finger in an attempt to bring himself to a quick completion. He finally lost it when the swordsman brought the feather into play yet again, slowly brushing it against the underside of Sanji's heavily leaking cock and swirling it around on the tip just a single time. Sanji came with a loud moan and a string of curses that would make any sensible person blush but Zoro had never considered himself to be a sensible man.

The spent blond took in a sharp intake of air and shuddered one final time as he came down from his high. He scowled at the feeling of his own seed spread across his lower abdomen and shifted yet again on the sweat stained sheets. Sanji blinked against his makeshift blindfold, finally coming to terms with what he had done, how he had acted… Oh god, he had acted like a needy idiot! Zoro had barely even touched his dick and he had come within moments. It was so shameful; the Marimo was going to tease him about this for months. "Are you happy now?" Sanji asked irritably, trying to stop the shaking in his voice.

"Well um…"

"Just let me go. I don't want to do this anymore," the blond barked, screwing his eyes shut.

"Sanji I don't-"

"Just shut up! God-fucking-dammit! Just listen to me for once and untie me!"

Zoro let out a pitiful sounding sigh and sat down on the edge of the bed before pulling the bandana back from Sanji's eyes and throwing it aside. "Tell me what's wrong and I'll let you go."

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't want to do this anymore," Sanji pouted, tilting his head so he wouldn't have to look at the other man. This was stupid, why couldn't Zoro just understand that he'd had enough of his weird kinks and needed some alone time. It really couldn't be that difficult to understand.

"Bullshit! You liked doing this almost as much as I did!" Zoro snapped, grabbing the stubborn blond's chin and forcing him to look at him. "Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't like it."

Sanji gazed up the Marimo's face slowly, making sure to take his time taking in the details in the man's rigid jawline and his stupidly soft cheeks before actually looking into his eyes. He winced when he saw the intense gaze the swordsman was giving him and felt his heart drop in his chest when he saw how terribly hurt he looked.

"Stop looking at me like that you shitty swordsman! Fine, I liked it, okay?"

The look that appeared on Zoro's face was one of complete, unrestrained joy and it made Sanji sick at how adorable the normally stoic man's face looked.

Letting his emotions get the better of him Zoro blurted out a quick "I love you so much!" and gave the startled cook a quick peck on the lips.

Sanji's face flushed a dark red and hid his newly forming grin behind an angry scowl. "Shut up bastard. Just untie me already!"

Zoro's face fell and Sanji flinched as the moss ball gave him another hard look. What the hell did he do this time?

"No. You still haven't told me what's wrong," Zoro nodded as if assuring himself he was right in his actions.

Sanji shot the moronic mosshead a demonic glare before letting out a much too dramatic sigh. "Well, this whole thing was kind of… embarrassing," he mumbled after a long beat of silence.

"Embarrassing?" Zoro asked, intrigued at the odd color staining Sanji's cheeks. "And why's that cook?"

"Because… It just is okay! I'm a man goddammit and real men don't have a fucking orgasm when they get a tiny bit of teasing from a fucking  _feather_!" Sanji was nearly yelling by this point and Zoro cut him off with another quick kiss before he could continue his rant any further.

Pulling back suddenly Zoro grabbed one of his swords that he always kept nearby and cut the ropes that tied Sanji's legs to the bed with one swift motion.

The blond sighed in relief and immediately began to pull one of his legs back toward his chest to stretch until he noticed how hungrily his mossball lover was staring at his ass. "So, aren't you going to cut the ropes for my arms too?" Sanji nodded, gesturing to the ropes that were securely tied around his sore wrists.

"Nope."

"You bastard! You promised that you would untie me if I told you what- AH! Sh-shit."

"What was that? Zoro teased, "I couldn't hear what you said over the sound of your moaning," he added, sliding his hand slowly up and down Sanji's reawakening member.

A startled gasp was all the tortured blond could respond with as Zoro turned his attentions elsewhere and pressed lightly into the spot between the base of his cock and his asshole.

"Do you remember when you gave me my first handjob?" the Marimo asked suddenly, swiping his thumb across the head of Sanji's member, causing the other man to shudder.

"Heh… Yeah," Sanji snickered, looking back on that day quite fondly. He moaned again as Zoro turned his attentions away from his newly hardened member and instead opted to press two fingers inside the blond's previously lubed ass. "Ngn… You were so nervous that whenever we started to actually get somewhere you looked like you were going to piss yourself or something. And then you'd stuff your dick in your pants and run away like a blushing school girl who- Ah, AHHH! God damn, would you stop that? You don't need to get so mad about it!"

"I'm not mad. You're just not remembering what happened correctly you shitty cook," Zoro blushed, knowing that the cook's words unfortunately were just the slightest bit true. He began scissoring his fingers against the blond's tight walls as some sort of sweet revenge.

Sanji shuddered violently as Zoro suddenly began licking up his abdomen and any of his leftover seed that he could get his tongue on. "And then I finally- Ngn! Marimo, go a bit more to the left. The left! Oh my god you idiot, move your fingers the other way! No, don't twist them that feels… actually that feels pretty good. Keep doing that. Anyway I finally got you to agree to it, after I discovered that you were a hopeless romantic, when I told you that I um..."

"When you told me that you liked me?"

"Yeah, after I did that shit. And it was smooth sailing from there."

"Hmmm…" the swordsman hummed in a sort of half agreement. "That's not exactly how I remember everything happening," he muttered softly, quickly adding a third finger while Sanji was still distracted.

Sanji hissed in a mixture of pain and pleasure, thrusting his hips up a single time, nearly knocking out Zoro's steadily probing fingers from his entrance. "That was totally how it happened," he said shakily, trying to keep his cool and ignore the familiar, coiling heat building up in his gut.

Zoro, knowing that the other man was growing close, pushed his fingers into his prostate one final time before pulling out completely, causing Sanji to let out a quiet whine at the sudden loss.

"Sanji."

"Hmmm?"

"Say that you love me."

"What the hell? Why should I do something like that?" Sanji nervously began chewing at his lip, silently praying that the Marimo wouldn't turn this into some sort of heart to heart chat.

Zoro let out and irritated sigh, seeming to want to have this talk just about as much as Sanji did "I need to know that you're serious about this, I need to know that you're serious about  _me_. So I'll ask you again, do you love me?"

"Are you serious Marimo? You sound like a fucking girl! Of course I lo-"Sanji coughed a single time, attempting to clear his throat. That was certainly odd. "I lo- Fuck. Give me a sec." Sanji continued chewing his lip and tried to think of the best way to go about this. "

"Cook?"

"Just give me a minute! I can do this."

Zoro watched with just the slightest bit of amusement as Sanji went through at least three hundred renditions of the phrase 'I love you' over the next several minutes and finally getting the closest with the phrase 'I laRGF you'

"Cook, do you have commitment issues?" Zoro interrupted.

"No! It's just hard to say shit like that. A shitty mossball like you wouldn't understand," the blond pouted.

Zoro let out yet another wistful sigh and reached out to grab one of his katanas. He made quick work of Sanji's remaining binds and opted for leaning his back against the wall and staring at nothing in particular as Sanji let out a happy little sound at finally being freed and stretched his sore muscles.

"I understand cook. If you don't want to do this anymore then I guess I can't force you into it," Zoro murmured quietly, feeling an odd rush of self-loathing for even thinking something like this could work.

"Now wait a minute," Sanji frowned, reaching over to grab Zoro's slumped shoulder. "When did I ever say something like that?"

"You can't even say that you love me cook! That pretty much tells me that you're not interested."

Sanji flinched, feeling a sickening sadness fill his chest. "Zoro… I just can't do it right now, okay? I promise that I'll be able to do it someday but- but I just can't do it."

Zoro continued staring straight ahead, rolling Sanij's words around his head for a moment.

"Zoro?" Sanji squeezed the swordsman's shoulder hoping that it would grab his attention.

"Do you really mean that?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah," Sanji smiled, "I'm not one to go back on my word."

Zoro looked up, his previous doubts seeming to have disappeared. "I know you aren't. I get it cook, these things take time."

Sanji sighed in genuine relief, leaning over to kiss the other man's temple.

Zoro scowled and pushed the laughing blonde back on the bed. He crawled over the man quickly, fearing he might leave if the swordsman gave him the opportunity to do so.

Sanji quickly worked on freeing Zoro from his much too concealing pants and was pleasantly surprised when he discovered that the swordsman was going commando. "You're such a perverted Marimo."

"I'm not the one who wears girl panties when they want to get themselves off."

"Oi! That was a onetime thing and you know it!" Sanji retorted, smacking the Marimo's chest lightly. "And don't even pretend you didn't like it!"

Zoro simply chuckled and moved to suck lightly on the nape of the other man's neck.

Sanji shuddered lightly and noticed the forgotten bottle of lube that still lay on the floor. Quickly grabbing it and pouring a generous amount on his hands, Sanji began to slick up Zoro's waiting member.

The swordsman groaned into the cook's skin and shivered as his cock brushed against Sanji's own.

Knowing full well that he was already over excited from the nights earlier activities, Zoro knew that he wouldn't last long with Sanji running his hands up his dick like this. "Ngn… You ready shitty cook?"

"As ready as I'll ever be bastard Marimo." Sanji prompted, pulling his legs back to give the swordsman better access.

Zoro pushed in slowly, letting out a loud hiss at how Sanji's ass enveloped him in a tight, warmth. "You okay?" he asked after a moment, becoming worried at how the cook had his hands twisted in the sheets and eyes screwed shut.

"Of course I'm okay! I'm not a fucking virgin, shit head!" Sanji snapped open his eyes seeming to be absolutely livid, although the relaxing of his muscles and the slight grin the cook was trying to hide told the swordsman a different story entirely.

"You could have fooled me."

"Shut up and move fuck face."

And without another word, Zoro did. He kept things slow at first, just as he always did, waiting for the cook to loosen up a bit more before really starting to get into it. Noticing how Sanji's hands were still fisted in the sheets Zoro felt another wave of concern wash over him. "You wanna…" he stopped for a moment to let out a loud moan "…hold hands cook?"

"Fuck no. I'm not going to hold hands with a sweaty Neanderthal like you."

Zoro simply gave the man below him a look that made Sanji want to tear his hair out in frustration.

The blond rolled his eyes a single time before complying and unclenching his fists from the wrinkled sheets. Zoro didn't waste his time and grabbed the cook's hand in his obvious moment of weakness. Their fingers were quickly intertwined and the back of Sanji's hand was pushed back onto the bed.

With Zoro starting to pick back up his normal pace, Sanji shuddered and let out a soft cry as the Marimo suddenly hit his sweet spot.

Zoro bent his hips slightly, trying to get a better angle until Sanji wrapped his legs around his waist and almost seemed to push him into place.

"M-more," Sanji moaned, reaching his hand up to grip Zoro's shoulder tightly.

Zoro collapsed onto his elbows, his well-regulated pace starting to pick up speed. He reached between himself and Sanji to grab his neglected member and began to pump him quickly.

Sanji moved his hand, which rested on the swordsman's shoulder behind his mossy head of hair and pulled him in for a desperate kiss. "Z-Zoro, I'm close," Sanji whimpered quietly, letting his head fall back against the pillow, waiting for the heat that pooled in his gut to take him over completely.

Zoro, unable to speak, began erratically pushing into the blond and stroking the other man's dripping cock, knowing that he was nearing his own climax as well.

With a sudden arc of his back and a quick squeeze of Zoro's hand, Sanji came. He muttered a string of swears and different variations of the swordsman's name as Zoro continued to push into him through climax

Zoro came soon after with the cook's name on his lips. He pushed into Sanji's heat just once more, trying to milk himself dry before pulling out completely and collapsing on the man with a quiet 'Ompf.'

"Hey Zoro?" Sanji whispered breathlessly, still coming down from his high.

"Hmmm?" Zoro hummed, words still eluding him at this point.

"I love you."


End file.
